


I'm reading the brick and y'all are gonna hear about it

by payyourfreakingtaxes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, Help, I MANAGED TO FORGET TO TAG THE BISHOP, I definitely didn't tag all the characters, M/M, We all love them, i tagged javert's horse before him, intense overuse of commas, jesus theres too many, much like our dear Victor Hugo, parisian sewer systems, victor hugo i am going to physically fight you, what can I say I just do not want to end the sentence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payyourfreakingtaxes/pseuds/payyourfreakingtaxes
Summary: Exactly what it says. I'm providing my Very Helpful commentary on Victor Hugo's absolute unit of a novel. Inspired by particolored_socks because their essay thing on Grantaire inspired me to read this monsterCommentary is about equal parts Actual Literary Analysis and memesBased on the Fahnestock/MacAfee translation.





	1. Monsieur Myriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [particolored_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/particolored_socks/gifts).



> This is not a very long commentary, but it's not a very long chapter.

_"Monsier Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel..."_

-dude's name is Bienvenu. His name is literally Welcome. Dude.

_"Although it in no way concerns our story, it might be worthwhile, if only for the sake of accuracy..."_

-Even though I knew what I was getting into when I started reading this, this killed me. We're two paragraphs in and Already Victor Hugo, resident Polonius impersonator, has said, "Although it in no way concerns our story," Victor. Please. I'm literally begging you. I get that you're trying to get at larger themes and all but dude, we just started,

Also, I would want to scream at "if only for the sake of accuracy," except 1. I love this type of storytelling, and 2. I understand that Victor Hugo was paid by the word, and I, too, would write like this if paid by the word. (EDIT: Victor Hugo was not, in fact, paid by the word. Thank you, commenter who gave me that information. Victor Hugo has no excuse for How He Is). But still, it's your story, my dude. Whatever you want to be accurate is accurate because you're making it up.

_"Noticing that the old man looked at him with a certain curiosity, Napoleon turned around and said brusquely, 'Who is this good man looking at me?'_

_'Sire,' replied M. Myriel, 'you are looking at a good man, and I at a great one. May we both be the better for it.'_

_That evening the emperor asked the cardinal the priest's name. Still later, M. Myriel was totally surprised to learn he had been appointed Bishop of Digne."_

-dude compliments Napoleon and is immediately Bishop of Digne. I feel like Napoleon had confidence issues, both because of this and everything I've ever heard about him. 


	2. Monsieur Myriel Becomes Monseigneur Bienvenu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I've read the second chapter. Look at that. Here are some thoughts on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is still terrible. But less so. Let's go.

-I don't have a specific quote for this point because it's just what the entire chapter is about, but this whole thing is just hammering home what a great person this bishop dude is. Like, "Woah, he gave away his entire house to give the sick more room, he's just such a great guy!" And I gotta say. I'm glad he's a good guy, but I would like to get to my bread boy.

_"Only their servant, Madame Magloire, grumbled a little."_

_"Thanks, however, to Madame Magloire's rigid economy..."_

_"'I should think so,' said Madame Magloire, 'Monseigneur has not even asked for the sum due him from the province for his carriage expenses in town and on trips around the diocese...'"_

-Thank God for Madame Magloire, without whom the bishop would have accidentally starved because he Cannot Stop giving away his money.

_"The bourgeoisie of the town were quite worked up about it.."_

-I'm sure Enjolras would have something to say about the bourgeoisie wishing to deny the bishop carriage expenses, if only he were born yet.

_"(Relationships with Rome were touchy at that time.)"_

-I truly don't know why I find this as funny as I do. 

_"Orphans, five hundred livres."_

-The bourgeoisie: the bishop is taking too much money for himself. 

The bishop: *is literally setting aside money for orphans.*

Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of the bishop being JUST A GREAT PERSON ALL THE TIME 

_"We do not claim that the portrait we present here is a true one, only that it comes close."_

-I just really like this line. Ask me not why.

Anyway, this is all very well and good, and I'm glad that the bishop is such a great dude, but it sure would be cool if at some point we actually got to the main character at some point. Perhaps. Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, comment! Also, if you didn't enjoy, comment! Tell me why. I live to please.


	3. Good Bishop--difficult Diocese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bishop is still just a great guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at the end of every chapter: I live to please!  
> Also me: *doesn't update forever*  
> I'm sorry for being absent! I promise I haven't abandoned this! I started school back, and it's taken a bit to get back in to things, but I'm fairly settled now and I'll try to update more often!

_"The bishop, though he had converted his carriage into alms, still made his regular round of visits.." ****_

Victor Hugo is not about to let us forget what a great person our buddy the bishop is. Like, yeah, he converted his entire carriage into alms, bUT THAT'S NOT ABOUT TO STOP OUR BOY BIENVENU, IS IT? My man is literally walking miles through the mountains here.

_"Monsieur Mayor...and good citizens, I can see why you are shocked; you think it shows pride for a poor priest to use the same conveyance used by Jesus Christ. I have done it from necessity, I assure you, and not from vanity."_

Excuse me, 911, I'd like to report a murder?

Just kidding, the bishop would never do that because he's just too much of a good person.

But the SASS. Lethal. 

_"On his visits he was indulgent and gentle, and he preached far less than he talked. He made virtue accessible. He never used far-fetched examples or reasoning."_

_"He would talk like that, gravely and laterally, inventing parables when he lacked examples, going straight to the point with a few phrases and a lot of images, with the very eloquence of Christ, convincing and persuasive."_

Alright, so let's be real here. I've been making a lot of fun about how much Victor Hugo has been emphasizing the goodness of the bishop, but like, real talk? I actually really like this. Here's this character that Hugo has spent the entire book so far characterizing as a good person, like, The Best Person, and what's he teaching? Oh yknow, just the hella radical Actual Views Of Jesus Christ. I didn't type out the examples of his actual speeches because I do these on my phone and the thought of that gave me a migraine, but he's over here like, "feed the hungry." "Educate everyone." "Help the needy." All that good stuff that Jesus himself was promoting! I understand the plot of Les Miserables, and I know that this stuff will come up again, but it's nice to see so early in the book that this character that he's made a point to characterize as The Greatest is teaching this stuff. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I felt bad about neglecting this, so I tried to do a little more in-depth analysis than I normally have. I've gotten some truly lovely and sometimes thought-provoking comments, and it really means a lot! Please, don't hesitate to comment, any time, anything, you could literally comment "this is trash" and I would be delighted.


	4. Works To Match Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even mad anymore I'm a full on bishop Stan. Goddamnit Victor Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, it's ya boi, here to provide some more Enlightening Commentary on everyone's favorite brick.

_"Madame Magloire sometimes called him 'Your Highness.' One day, rising from his armchair, he went to his library for a book. It was on one of the upper shelves, and as the bishop was rather short, he could not reach it. 'Madame Magloire,' said he, 'bring me a chair. My highness cannot reach that shelf.'"_

OOH, HUMILITY AND PUNS. LOOK AT THAT MAN. LOOK AT HIM GO. WHAT A MAN, YOU GUYS.

_"Coming to him in his turn, the bishop touched his arm and said, 'Monsieur le Marquis, you must give me something." The marquis turned and answered drily, 'Monseigneur, I have my own poor.' 'Give them to me,' the bishop said."_

What a man, what a man, what a man, what a mighty good man...

Plot twist, this entire chapter is just gonna be me stanning the bishop. It won't be, but like. What if it was. 

_"He behaved the same with the rich as with the poor."_

I feel like the Jesus imagery isn't coming through quite strong enough with this guy, Victor. Can you pour it on a little more? 

But seriously, I'm really just loving this dude so much. Jean Valjean who? I only know my man Monseigneur Bienvenu. 

_"He was indulgent towards women and the poor, upon whom the weight of society falls most heavily."_

Tea, Victor. Tea. I'm still gonna invent time travel so I can fight you, but tea.

_"Clearly, he had his own strange way of judging things. I suspect he acquired it from the Gospels."_

So y'all remember like, last chapter or something when I was talking about how the bishop is teaching the Actual Views Of Jesus Christ? Confirmed by Victor Hugo, in case anyone was doubting.

_"As for the bishop, the sight of the guillotine was a shock to him, from which he recovered only slowly._

_Indeed, the scaffold, when it is there, set up and ready, has a profoundly hallucinatory effect. We may be indifferent to the death penalty and not declare ourselves either way so long as we have not seen a guillotine with our own eyes. But when we do, the shock is violent, and we are compelled to choose sides, for or against. Some, like Le Maistre, admire it; others, like Beccaria, execrate it. The guillotine is the law made concrete; it is called The Avenger. It is not neutral and does not permit you to remain neutral. Whoever sees it quakes, mysteriously shaken to the core. All social problems set up their question mark around that blade. The scaffold is a vision. The scaffold is not a mere frame, the scaffold is not an inert mechanism made of wood, iron, and ropes. It seems like a creature with some dark origin we cannot fathom, it is as though the framework sees and hears, the mechanism understands, as though the wood and iron and ropes have their own will. In the hideous nightmare it projects across the would the awful apparition of the scaffold fuses with its terrible work. The scaffold becomes the accomplice of the executioner; it devours, eats flesh, and drinks blood. The scaffold is a sort of monster created by judge and carpenter, a specter that seems to live with an unspeakable vitality, drawn from all the death it has wrought."_

Typing out that entire thing on my phone nearly ended me, but it felt necessary to have the whole thing there. Let's get into it.

First of all, good god. I really wish I were better at French, because I want nothing more than to read the original text right now. The amount of raw emotion that comes through just in this translation is astounding, and I can only imagine it would be even better in the original. 

It didn't really hit me before that Victor Hugo actually lived through this time? Like obviously I understood that he did, but I didn't really consider how those experiences might have had an effect on him. Yknow, like a person. But reading this, I can really feel how personal this is. This doesn't just feel like Hugo telling a story to me. This feels human. I had to kind of take a moment after reading this to just kind of process that Victor Hugo was a real person with thoughts and feelings, and not just this amalgamation of weird actions, sex diaries, and very long books. 

This stuff about the guillotine is really powerful. The idea that not only is it not neutral, it forces you not to be neutral. We're definitely going to get into this idea later, what with this passage being foreshadowing and all, that in the face of death you are forced to pick a side, to end your neutrality. But right now I'm just gonna be like "that sure is a cool overall theme right there" and let it be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm trying to update more frequently, but a regular schedule? Never heard of her.  
> Please comment or leave kudos (or both if you're feeling adventurous) if you enjoyed, or if you didn't, it makes me so excited just to see people responding to things that I made!


	5. How Monseigneur Bienvenu Made His Cassock Last So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we continue inspecting every facet of this dude's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started keeping little Post-It tabs as I read this book, because just reading isn't daunting enough. I gotta annotate too.   
> Also, slight spoilers for The Good Place season 3, somehow. If you want to avoid that, skip past the second annotation.

_"After mass he had his breakfast of rye bread and milk and then went to work."_

So you know how whenever it snows people are always headed to the store for milk and bread? And there's like a joke about the milkbread meal? I would make a joke about that but I don't know how to do that without sounding like a middle-aged suburban mom.

_"Whatever time these various affairs and his breviary left him, he gave first to the needy, the sick, and the afflicted; what time the afflicted, the sick, and the needy left him, he dedicated to work."_

This reminds me of that dude in The Good Place who dedicated like his entire life to getting as many points as possible to get into the good place? I think his name was Doug something? Anyway if you don't watch The Good Place you should start. 

_"He would be seen plodding along, wrapped in thought, his eyes lowered, leaning on his long cane, wearing his violet quilted cloak, violet stockings, and heavy shoes, and his flat tricornered hat, with three golden fringed tassels protruding from its points."_

Victor, ENOUGH with the commas, man. 

Also the bishop is a fashion icon. 

_"To hide the fact that he made his cassock last a long time, he never went out without his violet cloak. In summer this was rather a nuisance._ _"_

Bienvenu, surely it would be alright for you to take off your cloak. You're already showing like 50 different levels of humility, surely a worn out cassock won't hurt you.

Disclaimer: I understand that this is probably there to make the bishop seem more human and showcase his insecurities and lay off the Jesus imagery a tad bit, and I appreciate the detail, I just like to make fun of Victor Hugo. 

_"At half-past eight in the evening he had supper with his sister, Madame Magloire standing behind them and waiting on the table. Nothing could be more frugal than this meal. If, however, the bishop had one of his curés to supper, Madame Magloire used that occasion to serve her master dome excellent dish from the lakes or some fine game from the mountains."_

Madame Magloire: yes, we've got guests. Time to break out the real food.

_"In another dissertation, he examines the theological works of Hugo, Bishop of  Ptolemais, a great-great-uncle of the writer of this book..."_

1200 pages in this thing and somehow we still have time to namedrop. Also, loving the state of the fourth wall in this book. Firmly there until suddenly it's time for Victor Hugo to be inserted into this narrative. 

_"We have before us a note he penned on the margin of a_ _quarto volume entitled The Correspondence of Lord Germain with Generals Clinton, Cornwall is, and Admirals of the American Station (Versaille: Poinçot Bookseller; Paris: Pissot, Quai de s Augustins)."_

Listen. Listen. I've been trying really hard to put up with Victor Hugo's extreme detail, but WHAT POSSIBLE PURPOSE, storytelling or otherwise, do we have for the address the book is from. Seriously, tell me in the comments if you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested, comments and kudos provide motivation, which makes chapters come faster! Also act as instant mood-fixers! My day becomes 1000% better when I see that someone has left kudos or commented!


	6. How He Protected His House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, but we're back to dissecting the bishop's entire existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! I'm in tech week for a show right now (blegh), so it's going to be a couple weeks of waiting more, but then I'll be on a schedule of at least once a week, probably on Thursdays.

_"In the garden, there was also a stable, the former hospital kitchen, where the bishop now kept a few cows. Invariably, every morning, he sent half the milk they gave to the sick at the hospital. 'I pay my tithes,' he said."_

We must never forget what a great person the bishop is, not for even a moment. 

_" In his oratory he had two prie-dieu rush chairs, and an armchair, also rush-seated, in the bedroom. When he happened to have seven or eight guests at once--the prefect, the general, the major of the regiment in the garrison, or some pupils from the secondary school--he had to go to the stable for the chairs in the winter parlor, to the oratory for the prie-dieu, and to the bedroom for the armchair; this way he could gather up to eleven seats for his visitors. With each new visitor a room was stripped._

_It happened sometimes that there were twelve; then the bishop concealed his the embarrassment of the situation by standing before the fire if it were winter or by walking with his guests in the garden if it were summer."_

That was a lot to type just so I could laugh at how the bishop has been such a great guy that he doesn't have any chairs, but that's exactly what I've done. 

_"It had once been Mademoiselle Baptistine's ambition to be able to buy a parlor sofa, with cushions of Utrecht velvet, roses on a yellow background, while the mahogany should be in the form of swans' necks. But this would have cost at least five hundred francs, and as she had been able to save only forty-two francs and ten sous for the purpose in five years, she had finally given up. But whoever attains the ideal?"_

This makes me kind of sad. Like, all she wanted was a pretty parlor sofa? I feel like she should be able to have it. Maybe this was meant to be some sort of statement on material goods and why we don't need them to be happy, but it feels more like an unintended consequence of the bishop's frugal, charitable lifestyle. The passage ends not with a statement of why Mme. Baptistine was still happy without the sofa, but with 'whoever obtains the ideal?' That sounds a lot more like resignation to me. 

_"The two women kept the house exquisitely neat from top to bottom. This was the only luxury the bishop would permit. He would say, 'This takes nothing from the poor.'"_

Having a clean house is a luxury? This chapter is doing well with pointing out the pitfalls to our dear bishop's generous life. That's rad. 

_"To the silverware should be added two massive candlesticks inherited from a great-aunt. These held wax candles, and stood on the bishop's mantel. When anyone came to dinner, Madame Magloire lit the two candles and placed the candlesticks on the table."_

Aw yeah, it's the candlesticks! Finally, a hint that John McJohn might someday appear in this book.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably more I could have written about, but I'm very tired and just wrote from my initial annotations for this. The next couple chapters are already annotated, so hopefully you can expect those updates soon. If you've read/are reading Les Mis, feel free to comment and discuss the chapter! Comments/kudos make my day, so don't hesitate to drop them!


	7. Cravatte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have no excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that it's been a while. I am so very sorry about that. I wish I had a better excuse than "none motivation left beef," but that is all I've come up with. But! I have other things I'm supposed to do, so hopefully I can use this to procrastinate! In the meantime, here's this!

_"This is the proper place for an incident that we must not omit, for it clearly shows the sort of man that the Bishop of Digne was."_

Victor, buddy, no event thus far in this man's life has been an event you thought we could omit. What are you talking about

_"In the midst of all this terror, the bishop made his visit to Chastelar. The mayor came to see him and urged him to turn back. Cravatte held the mountains as far as l'Arche and beyond; it would be dangerous even with an escort. It would expose three or four poor gendarmes to useless danger._

_'So then,' the bishop said, 'I'll go without an escort.'_

_'Don't even think of such a thing,' exclaimed the mayor._

_'I think so much of it that I absolutely refuse the escort, and I am going to leave in an hour.'_

_'To leave?'_

_'To leave.'_

_'Alone?'_

_'Alone.'_

I'm not gonna lie, this is really funny. I'm typing this in history class (it's free time, don't worry, I'm not that terrible a student), and I'm holding back laughter because I don't want to explain what I'm laughing at. Also, my annotation for this just says "WHAT A MAN." So there you go.

_"'But, Monseigneur, the bandits?'_

_'True enough,' said the bishop, 'you're right. I may meet them. They too need someone to tell them of God's goodness.'"_

Have I mentioned how much I love the bishop? I'm really enjoying this chapter.

"Dude they want to kill you."

"Well someone's gotta tell them about Jesus."

_"He set out, accompanied only by a child who offered to go as his guide."_

I know that Gavroche is not at all born yet during this time...But if he were, this child would be Gavroche.

 _"While they were trying to find a way out of this fix, a large chest was delivered to the priest's house and left for the bishop by two unknown horsemen, who immediately rode away. The chest was opened; it contained a cope of gold cloth, a miter decorated with diamonds, an archbishop's cross, a magnificent crisper, all the pontifical raiment stolen a month before from the treasury of_ _Notre-Dame d'Embrun. In the chest was a paper with these words: "Cravatte to Monseigneur Bienvenu."_

Bro, he's got what basically amounts to the French Mafia giving him all this treasure because he needs it to do his thing. They recognize that the dude is a real one. Like me, they're full-on bishop stans.

_"Such events were rare in his life. We repeat those we know of; but his life was usually spent doing the same things at the same hours. A month of his year was like an hour of his day."_

Yes, Victor. I know. I know his life is repetitive. I get it.

I'm honestly impressed by how much Victor Hugo knows he has an audience. Like, no matter how long he spends on this bishop, no matter how many times he digresses he knows people will keep reading. We've been going over Romanticism in French class, and we've learned a bit about Hugo in the process, seeing as he's the father of Romanticism and all. So I know a little better that he was like, The Poet in France, and that people were gonna read what he was writing, but still. He just takes it for granted. He's like "What are you gonna do? Not read it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I want to apologise again for never updating. I promise I'll try to update more regularly! Feel free to comment, or message me on Instagram @_fretfulporpentine_ (my art account) if you want to talk about Les Mis, or yell at me for never updating.


	8. After-Dinner Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your humble narrator tries to prove they're not dead by updating yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter? This must be so overwhelming. Don't worry guys, I'll be sure to disappear for a few months again to let everyone recover.

_"...he was not a bad man at all..."_

Somehow, I sense a but coming.

_"He laughed freely and pleasantly at infinite and eternal things and at the 'crotchets of the good bishop.' He laughed at them sometimes, with a patronizing air, in front of M. Myriel himself, who merely listened."_

You know that one picture of a cassette labelled "The Bible read in a condescending voice by a fourteen-year-old atheist?" That's the mental image I have for this guy.

_"Good Lord, Monsieur Bishop, let's talk. It's difficult for a senator and a bishop to look each other in the eye without blinking. We are two prophets. I must confess to you, I have a philosophy of my own."_

Somehow, I get the feeling that this man is about to be gently and kindly roasted alive. It's almost like we've been here before. It's almost like I would very much Victor Hugo to reach his point someday.

_"'I assure you,' the senator resumed, 'that the Marquis d'Argens, Pyrrho, Hobbes, and M. Naigeon are not villains. I have all my philosophers in my library, gilt-edged.'_

_'Like yourself, Monsieur le Comte,' interrupted the bishop."_

**That's what I thought you'd say, you dumb fucking horse.**

Sidenote, let's take a moment to appreciate that subtle(ish) burn the bishop just threw out there. 

_"I hate Diderot; he's an ideologue, a demagogue, and a revolutionary, basically believing in God, and more bigoted than Voltaire. Voltaire mocked Needham, and he was wrong; for Needham's eels prove that God is unnecessary. A drop of vinegar in a spoonful of dough supplied the fiat lux. Imagine the drop greater and the spoonful larger, and you have the world. Man is the eel. Then what is the use of an eternal Father?"_

First of all: yes, he just called God unnecessary, I bet the bishop is gonna totally agree with him on that one.

Second of all, let's talk about this Needham dude. A quick Google search has told me he gained notoriety for his experiments with spontaneous generation. Basically, life coming from nothing. As far as I can tell (please correct me if I'm off here, I spent like 5 minutes on Google with this and I am often wrong), Needham put a drop of vinegar into a spoonful of dough, and was shocked when it grew mold/bacteria (eels? We know they weren't that educated about bacteria then). He used this as evidence that life could spontaneously occur. We now know, of course, that Needham most likely did not properly sterilize his environment, and his experiment was contaminated. Interestingly enough, spontaneous generation was disproved by Louis Pasteur in the mid 1800s. Therefore, when this book came out in 1862, the whole "germ" thing would have been relatively new. This senator dude is using Needham's experiments to prove that life just kinda...happens, and that God is therefore unnecessary. Going off of everything I know about Victor Hugo, it's likely that he's using this recent scientific discovery to characterize this senator dude as Super Wrong. Clever, Victor. Clever.

[Okay so he goes on like this for a long time, and the whole passage is super interesting and probably packed full of references I'm too tired and uneducated to get, and I urge you to read it, but it all accomplishes basically the same point.]

_"The bishop clapped his hands._

_'That's the idea,' he exclaimed, 'Materialism is excellent, truly marvelous; reject it at your risk. Ah! Once you have it, you're no one's fool; you don't stupidly allow yourself to be exiled like Cato or stoned like Stephen or burned alive like Joan of Arc. Those who have acquired this admirable materialism have all the joy of feeling irresponsible, of thinking they can calmly devour everything--high positions, sinecures, honors, power rightly or wrongly acquired, lucrative retractions, useful betrayals, delectable lapses of conscience--and that they will enter their graves with it all totally digested. How nice! I'm not referring to you, my dear Senator. Nevertheless, I must congratulate you. You great lords have, as you say, your very own philosophy--exquisite, refined, accessible to the rich alone, good for all occasions, admirably seasoning the pleasures of life. This philosophy comes from great depths, unearthed by specialists. But you are good princes, and you are quite willing to let belief in the good Lord be the philosophy of the people, much as a goose with onions is the turkey with truffles of the poor."_

See? What did I tell you? The senator has been gently roasted alive. 

"Oh, yeah, bro, you've got it all figured out. You're free from all moral responsibility, and poor people can suffer for themselves and have this cute little belief that there's a higher power! Man, wish I could be you!!!!! Who cares about other people!!!!!!!!!"

Roasted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys, I won't be updating this frequently all the time. I just have chemistry homework I need to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not well formatted. If you would like better formatting, comment! Tell me how. I am but your willing slave.  
> Edit: I realised it was a bit unrealistic for me to expect you to have the entire text of Les Miserables memorized, so I added the quotes I'm referring to in italics. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
